Merry Christmas Baby
by A-Million-Miles-Too-Close
Summary: Santa won’t come if you’re a naughty boy Joseph” - My lame excuse of a festive story. / MOE/JOLEY MileyxJoe - LEGAL, no last names mentioned.


This is lame, im sorry. I'm going to try and write a much better one, but it'll be sunday before i have time to think of a whole one shot with work and everything.  
Reviews anyway, good or bad.

* * *

"Where's the snow?"

Miley rolled her eyes as she turned to look at him, stood at the window an innocent look on his face.

"We're in England Joe, it doesn't snow over here"

He turned to look at her, his mouth hung open.

"What, why?"

She laughed as she stood up from the bed walking towards him, her arms wrapping around his waist.

"I don't know Joe, the climate probably" Miley laughed a little as he pouted again. "You're starting to act like the children"

He smirked a little. "But I want snow this Christmas"

"Well you decided to spend time in England for Christmas, you and Kevin"

"I know, but it's not the same without the snow" He whined again as his arms wrapped around her bringing her closer.

"And what do you want me to do about it?"

"Magic me some snow?" He smiled as he looked down at her.

She laughed, hitting him gently. "Sure, hang on, let me just find my wand"

"No need to be sarcastic Miley Ray" He laughed lifting her from the ground slightly and spinning her round.

"Mummy, Daddy..." Joe stopped as he turned to look at his youngest child looking towards both of them, a smile on her face. Letting Mileys feet hit the ground, he smiled back.

"Hey Sweetie, what's up?" Miley sat down as Maddie climbed next to her.

"Will Santa know where we are?" She looked up at her Mum, a worried expression on her face.

Miley smiled as she pulled Maddie onto her lap, hugging her. "Of course he will baby girl"

"How?"

"He's Santa, he knows everything angel, I promise" Joe sat next to them both and Maddie smiled nodding.

"Will it snow soon?"

Joe smirked as Miley turned to look at him. "Your Children are wayyy too like you"

Joe laughed. "I know and I love it. So is it going to snow Mummy?"

Miley rolled her eyes. "I'm not sure sweetie, you'll have to wait and see"

"Okay" Maddie smiled wrapping her small arms around Mileys neck.

"Where's your Brother?"

"With Uncle Kevin and Uncle Frankie" Maddie smiled before jumping from her Mother's lap, waving at the two of them as she disappeared.

"Is Santa ready for Christmas?" Joe asked as Miley fell backwards to lie on the bed.

"Yeah, not that Santa had much help!" She shot him a look and he smiled sweetly.

"Well what would Santa like to make up for it?"

She laughed as he moved to straddle her. "I could think of many things, but none are really appropriate when your children are in the next room"

"Spoil sport"

"Guys seriously, at least close your door, locking it would be an idea too" Kevin groaned as he stopped short walking into the room.

Miley laughed trying to push Joe from her, although he stood his ground and wouldn't budge. "Hey Kev"

"I just came to tell you..."

"MUMMY WE'RE GOING TO BED NOW, SO SANTA COMES!"

Miley laughed as her two children ran in, jumping towards both her and Joe and hugging them.

"Do you want me to come and read you a story?"

Jayden shook his head. "Uncle Kevin's taking us to bed"

"Okay then. Have you put the Mince Pies and carrots out?" Joe asked as they jumped back off the bed and towards Kevin.

Maddie nodded. "And the Milk, don't forget that silly Daddy"

Miley laughed. "Goodnight you two"

"Night Mum, Night Dad. I love you" They both replied before running off.

"Thank you Kev"

"It's fine, it looks like you two are busy anyway, and I guess we'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yup, now byeee!" Joe called chucking a pillow towards his oldest brother, his position still the same over Miley who was blushing.

Kevin laughed. "Goodnight"

"Now where were we?" Joe smiled.

"We were going to get ready to go to sleep, as we both know for a fact we're going to be up at 4am"

"I don't think we were" He smirked his head falling down to meet her lips. She laughed pulling away.

"Yes we were, Santa won't come if you're a naughty boy Joseph" She pushed him off her, standing up and walking round towards her side of the bed.

"I'd rather be naughty" He smirked as he crawled across the bed towards her. She laughed as he grabbed her waist, pulling her towards him.

"Joe stop it"

"Nuh-uh" He smiled as he pulled her back onto the bed, his lips finding hers again. She groaned as his lips found her neck.

"Hey guys I was ... Whoa, sorry!" Frankie covered his eyes, turning the other way. "I can see you guys are busy, I'll..."

"Wait, what's up Frank?" Miley called out.

"I was just wondering if you both wanted to come and watch a film with me and Kevin, but don't worry about it. I'll leave you too it"

"Well we might as well, it doesn't look like we're going to get anywhere here" Joe replied sarcastically as Miley hit him on the arm.

"I'm good thanks Frank, I was just about to go to sleep anyway" Miley smiled.

"What film are you watching?"

"Not sure, maybe Nightmare Before Christmas"

"I'll pass, looks like I'm heading to bed too"

"Okay, well I'll see you guys in the morning" Frankie smiled before he closed the door behind him.

"Stop acting like a 15 year old girl babe" Miley rolled her eyes as she got undressed, before pulling some sweat pants and one of Joe's t-shirts over her head.

"I'm not" He replied as she climbed into the bed, snuggling down into the duvet.

"Yes you are, now come to bed, I'm cold"

Joe made to start pulling his top off as his phone rang.

"Nick, Hey"

"Hey Joe! Merry Christmas!"

"Thanks, Merry Christmas to you too, although you're a little early for over here"

"I know, but oh well. Are my Niece and Nephew still up?"

"Nope, asleep. I'll get them to ring you tomorrow though"

"Okay, how about Frankie, Kevin and Miley?"

"Frank and Kevin are watching some film, Mileys in bed. She said Happy Christmas"

Nick laughed. "I'll ring Kevin's phone in a minute then"

"How's Australia then?" Joe asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah it's amazing, it's a little weird not spending Christmas with you lot and Mum and Dad, but it's nice"

"Have you spoken to Mum and Dad?"

"Yup, they're in New Jersey with the rest of the family at the moment, Mum said she's finding it a little weird, but I think she's glad she hasn't got to cook for a while. How's England?"

Joe smiled. "It's awesome, like everything is so different from how I expected it to be, I mean obviously we've seen London, but we've never been out of it really, to properly look around"

"Where are you then?"

"Birmingham, it's a lot different from London and Miley loves the accent, I've stopped letting people know I know her when we go out, all she does is giggle at them"

Nick laughed. "Oh dear, well Joe I have to go, but I'll speak to you later yes?"

"Sure will. Bye!"

"Cya!"

Joe smiled as he hung up. Turning to look at Miley, he noticed her already asleep; smiling once more he undressed climbing into the bed.

--

"Mummy, Daddy wake up!" Miley smiled as she opened her eyes Maddie grinning at her.

"Has Santa been?"

Hayden nodded jumping from the bed. "And he brought snow too!"

Miley laughed a little. "Have you woke up Uncle Frankie and Uncle Kevin?"

They both shook their head. "Can we?"

"Go ahead, we'll be into the living room soon" Miley smiled as the two of them ran off.

"Joe, get up"

Groaning he shook his head, snuggling closer towards her.

"Joseph, your children want you to get up so they can open their presents" She smiled running a hand through his hair, he smiled contently.

"What time is it?"

"5:30"

"You're joking?"

"Oh c'mon, they get this once a year"

"10 more minutes" He sighed kissing her shoulder.

"No, now. They'll send Kev and Frankie in to chuck the water bucket over you"

"Mhm" He mumbled.

She laughed. "It's snowing Joe"

"Your evil, playing with someone's emotions"

"I'm not!" She pushed him gently before standing up, and walking towards the windows, pulling the curtain back, she smiled.

"You have two minutes!"

He groaned again as she pulled her hair back into a bun, placing one of Joe's hoddies over her sweats, she smiled as she walked from the room.

He looked up curiously towards the window, before grinning jumping from the bed. The snow had left a thick white blanket over everything and the sky still had the white sprinkles covering it.

"IT'S SNOWING!"

They all turned to look at him as he ran through into the living room, jumping next to Miley. Shaking her head, Miley laughed wrapping her arms around his waist as he pulled her closer.

They both smiled as Hayden and Maddie started ripping into their presents.

"Whoa guys, slow down" Kevin laughed moving to sit on the floor next to them. "You have to see who there from"

Miley smiled as Maddie handed the present she had to Kevin.

"Merry Christmas Mi"

"Merry Christmas baby"


End file.
